


Chag Sameach, you nerd

by AstriferousSprite



Series: Home for the holidays [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jewish Character, M/M, Trans Character, aggressive Judaism, coffee shop au but not really, misgendering mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Finn wasn't expecting to run into an old friend after coming home for the holiday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this fantastic writing prompt](http://lgbtqwritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/153361400048/holiday-prompt) on Tumblr, because I love Hanukkah and I love these dorks

Finn rubbed his face for the third time that day as he groggily walked into the Starbucks.

The flight from London to Seattle was a grueling one, and there were practically no restaurants open at the ass crack of dawn (well, aside from the Denny’s, but Finn _really_ wasn’t in the mood for hot food right now). All he really needed right now was a cup of coffee—a _real_ one, not that watery shit served on the plane—and a comfortable couch to sit on before he Ubered his way to his parents’ house. And once there, he planned to sleep off the remaining jetlag and wake up just in time for the first candle.

The thought of coming home made him smile. He hadn’t seen his parents in almost four years since he was accepted to study abroad, and while his roommate was nice, he just didn’t get the importance of Hanukkah. “Can’t you just call your parents and watch them?” he’d asked, well-meaning but ignorant, like most goyim tended to be.

And Finn had to explain to Calvin that _no,_ he couldn’t just watch his parents light the Menorah, he had to do it _himself_ , for God’s sake. But low funding and the flat’s strict no-open-flames policy meant that for all that time, Finn’s Hanukkah experience was greatly ruined. And frankly, online Menorahs just didn’t have the same _charm_ as a proper one full of flickering candles while family and friends joined hands and sang songs in three different languages.

Thankfully, he snapped out of his daydream as the (American) barista smiled and greeted him. “What can I get for you?”

“Can I have a 16-ounce double latte, please?” he asked, fiddling with his suitcase in an effort to extract his wallet. “Sorry, a _Grande_ double latte.” Clearly, adjusting back to the States was going to take some time.

“No worries,” she said, still smiling. “What kind of milk?”

“Whole.” Shit, he was going to indulge himself today.

“Is that all?” _Jesus, how can she stay cheerful this early in the morning?_

“That’s it, yeah.”

Finn left the counter to sit down at an armchair after paying (and leaving the barista a generous tip for her courage). Rather, collapse into it. He sank comfortably into the sofa, relishing in the fact that it was neither the awkwardly-positioned seats on Flight SEA-869 nor the stiff benches in the terminal of SeaTac.

 _Don’t sleep yet,_ he told himself, even though the softness of the chair lulled him into closing his eyes for longer than a few seconds. _You still need to drive today, and you won’t be any good if you’re asleep_ —

“Double Grande two percent latte?”

Immediately, Finn stood up to claim his beverage from the counter—only to realize too that he didn’t order two percent, while his hand was on the cup.

Also, there was someone else holding on.

“Sorry about that,” he said, quickly withdrawing his hand as though burned. “It’s early, I’m not thinking straight—”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it,” said the other man, smiling. He was maybe a little older than Finn, with black curls that somehow looked like they were messy on purpose, and a neatly-trimmed beard. For five-thirty in the morning, he looked quite nice.

Also, really fucking familiar.

Wait—

The stranger’s eyes narrowed. “Hold up— _Finn?_ ”

“How do you know my name?” asked Finn, suspicious.

“High school, remember? You were the genius, I was the techie…”

And suddenly, Finn’s brain caught up with the rest of him.

“ _Poe?_ ” he blurted out, eyes widening. “Oh, you’re _kidding_ —”

“I’m afraid not, buddy,” said Poe, grinning. “It’s me, in the flesh.”

Finn found himself smiling widely. “Well, uh, good to see you.”

“Good to see you too.”

“ _Shit._ ” Laughing, Finn leaned in to hug his old friend. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too, ya nerd,” said Poe, as the few other people in the café burst into applause. “Oh God, you’re gonna have to tell me _everything._ ”

They stayed like that for a few more seconds.

“I have a double Grande _whole_ latte?”

Finn finally pulled away from Poe, feeling giddy. “Come on, let’s sit down.”

 

“So, how’s life?” asked Poe once they were settled on the couch with their respective (and correct) drinks.

Finn shrugged. “Kinda tiring, to be honest.” He took a sip of coffee. “Nice, though.”

“I feel.” Poe lay his head back. “So, what are you doing here so early?”

“I just got back from London.”

His eyes widened. “ _London?_ ”

“Yeah, I’ve been studying medicine there for the past three and a half years on a scholarship.” Finn grinned—it felt good to tell his old friend everything. “I just came back to visit for the holidays. Anyways, what the hell are _you_ doing here?”

Poe laughed. “Not as impressive as you, I’m afraid.” He yawned. “I just couldn’t sleep, so I’m here for a little early breakfast.”

“Funny how I don’t see any food, though,” said Finn drily, eyeing the coffee in Poe’s hands.

“Aw, shuddup.” Poe lightly swatted the other man’s shoulder. “You know me, man—I can practically live off coffee and wishes.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, finals week.” He took another swig of coffee. “So, how’s the air force been treating you?”

He knew that he fucked up as soon as the words left his mouth.

Poe tensed up, suddenly focusing on his drink.

“Shit.” Finn gently lay a hand on his shoulder. “Poe, I’m sorry—”

Finn suddenly felt guilty. The last time he’d seen Poe face-to-face, he was closeted, financially struggling, and desperate. Had the past nine years really been that hard on him?

“Oh, no, it’s fine,” said Poe, a little distantly. “I’ve just, uh, had the time of my life.” He chuckled drily. “Away from the military.”

“Oh.” Finn’s face flushed. “I’m, uh. Sorry?”

“Three apologies in under five minutes? I think you’re setting a new world record.” Poe shrugged. “Nah, it’s fine. I just got kicked out after, like, a year.”

Finn exhaled. “Shit, I’m—”

Poe held his hand up. “Don’t be. To be honest, I kinda set the whole thing up.”

“What do you mean?”

Poe drummed his fingers on the side of his cup. “So, you know how I was totally in the closet when I signed up?” Finn nodded. “Well, I just couldn’t take it anymore. It was all, “Miss Dameron” this and “Miss Dameron” that, I was just sick of it.” He sighed. “So I may or may not have come out to everyone during breakfast.”

Finn’s eyed widened. “Shit.”

“Shit’s right, my friend.” Poe leaned back. “Basically, I was discharged almost immediately after.” He chuckled. “Baruch Hashem.”

“But was everything—I mean, are you ok now?”

Poe smiled. “Never been better. Got a mechanic’s degree and a decent job, and now I’m actually doing something with my life that I like for a change.” He tapped his face. “S’how I managed to pay for all this, too.”

Finn sighed. “Still, can’t believe you had to go through all that.”

Poe slung his arm behind Finn. “Eh, I’d imagine Med school is just as hard.”

“Probably not as hard as hiding your identity for a year.”

“Yeah?” Poe snorted. “Tell me, how many other Jews are there in your grade?”

 _Wait, how many?_ “Um…” Finn screwed his face up. “…you know, there’s Rey, but she’s a year younger than—”

“I rest my case.” Poe chugged the rest of his coffee. “What about your roomies?”

“ _Flatmates,_ technically,” said Finn, rolling his eyes. “And no, Calvin and Josh are both goyim.”

“Aha.”

“Like, peak goyim.”

“ _Straight_ goyim?”

Finn snorted, feeling relief that _someone_ understood his pain. “You better believe it, coming out as bi was a fucking nightmare.”

“Oh, were they like—” Here Poe made his eyes wide and held his hands up shyly. “You’re bi?…not that there’s anything wrong with that, of course!!”

“Jesus, don’t forget ‘But like…is your _religion_ ok with that?’” He rolled his eyes. “Josh, you’re Catholic, don’t give me that ‘all other religions are homophobic’ shit.”

“What a dick.” Poe looked up. “You know, my dad always says that Hashem has a plan for everyone, no matter how shitty it may seem.”

“Yeah, and mine says that sometimes He fucks up royally,” said Finn drily.

Poe shrugged. “I dunno. If I hadn’t been kicked out—sorry, discharged—I would’ve never became a mechanic or moved in next door to this Starbucks—” He looked over at Finn, smiling. “—and I would’ve never met up again with my best friend in the whole world.”

Finn blushed—thankfully, out of fondness rather than embarrassment. “You nerd.”

“Takes one to know one,” said Poe, leaning his head onto Finn’s shoulder.

Finn took a deep breath, stabilizing himself for the words that were about to come out of his mouth. “Are you doing something for Hanukkah this year?”

Poe grunted. “Not really. I mean, Karé and Iolo and I are probably gonna do something for the last candle, but other than that, it’s just gonna be Bebe and I.”

“Bebe?”

“My dog.”

 _Oh Lord, he has a dog._ “Uh, well, how would you like to spend part of it with me?” He flushed. “I-I mean, my parents will be there too, I swear—”

Silence.

Finn’s stomach dropped. _Did I just fuck up? Oh God, I probably just fucked up._

“Buddy,” whispered Poe, “I was totally gonna ask you the same thing.”

“R-really?”

He looked up at Finn. “Yeah. I mean, what else is a guy supposed to do when his crush— _friend_ —fuck.” To Finn’s dismay, Poe pulled away from his shoulder and buried his face in his hands. “Ignore that, I meant—”

Finn’s heart beat faster. “You too?”

He uncovered his face. “What?”

“I mean…” Gently, Finn reached out to hold one of Poe’s hands. “I mean, I love you too.”

Poe stared at him for a few moments, his face unreadable.

Then, his face broke out into the widest grin Finn had ever seen. “You nerd.”

“Takes one to know one,” Finn shot back, smiling giddily. This made perfect sense—of course he was in love with Poe Dameron, the charismatic techie who lived off of coffee and wishes. _Like the wish that I’d be in love with him? Holy shit._

“Took you long enough to notice,” whispered Poe, leaning in and knocking their foreheads together. Finn’s heart buzzed with warmth. “I thought I’d have to—”

Finn shut him up by finally kissing him. Unsurprisingly, he tasted like coffee, and his beard was an interesting sensation against his cheek. Not uncomfortable, but quite pleasant.

The few patrons burst into applause again as they pulled away, grinning uncontrollably at each other.

Finn finally stood up. “Can your dog be left alone for a few minutes?” He held out his hand. “I think my parents would be delighted to see you again.”

Poe rolled his eyes, accepting Finn’s hand. “I guess I’ll just have Jess look after her. How could I pass up the chance to meet my boyfriend’s parents already?”

“You’ve already met them, you doof,” said Finn, throwing his coffee away.

“Yeah, but not like this,” said Poe, beaming. “Speaking of which, how happy are your folks gonna be that you finally found yourself a nice Jewish boy?”

“Oh, shut up,” said Finn, kissing Poe’s hand. “Come on, let’s go home.”

Poe leaned back into his shoulder as they walked out. “With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [the tungle](http://lesbiangffa.tumblr.com) if y'all enjoyed that


End file.
